A Day of All Honesty and Sudden Change!
by mitzyred
Summary: what happens if everything just changed with a blink of an eye....?[Tenten x Neji]


**A/N**: Hey, this is the first fic I've uploaded... geez... I hope with all my hypothalamus that you'll appreciate it... 

"Aaahhh! I'm late!" Tenten shreaked as she ran her way to their practive ground. "15 minutes late, I'm dead for sure. Neji would kill me without hesitation!" she though. She never really mind if she bumped into people, letting Neji wait for that long would surely confine her to the hospital for three years. As she reached the practice ground, her eyes searched for the cold-hearted Hyuuga. "i might want to face hell.." she thought.

"You're late."

As she turned around, everything went black.

Brrrnnnggg!

"Hoof!" Tenten's senses were all on full alert as the sound of the alarm clock filled the air."What happened"  
"Tenten!" a guy with thick eyebrows called her.  
She frowned, "Lee, why're you here"  
He flashed a smile and said "We a celebration, hurry up"  
"Celebration?"she tried to remember what was the occassion today. "Just hurry up! Gai-sensei will be waiting! Oh! and Neji too!" he grinned.  
"Neji?" my mind crammed "Let's go"  
Lee and Tenten scooted off as fast as they could. "If it isn't for Neji's impatience, I wouldn't be this fast." Tenten said to herself.  
"Neji would be really angry if he waited for a long time." Lee grinned again.  
"I said it aloud?" Tenten blinked, pointing to herself.  
"Oh yeah.. there are no hidden thoughts here"  
Tenten's face went blank, "What on earth is happening here"  
Tenten tried to catch up since Lee was a lot more faster than her when he suddenly stopped.  
"Here we are!" Lee walked into the bar followed by the marching Tenten.

On a table at the corner, Gai-sensei, Neji, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei were all laughing together.  
"This is weird!" Tenten pondered.  
"What is weird?" Sakura eyed her.  
"Oh, nothing.." she plastered a goofy smile.  
Gai-sensei suddenly eyed Tenten, "Come here, sit with us! Let the flame of the youth keep burning into your hearts!" his eyes were blazing with fire.  
"Yes, Gai-sensei!" Lee answered as he stood up on his chair conidently.  
"Bakero!" Neji blurted out, his face still unemotional.  
"Neji," Gai plasteres his I'm-thinking-of-something-you-will-regret grin, "Why don't you have a drink while chit-chatting with Tenten?" He handed Neji a drink. "Enjoy"  
Neji smirked, glaring at Gai-sensei. "Why did Gai-sensei give him a drink? M-Matte... is that vodka?" Tenten pointed at Neji's drink, "Knowing that he is no good to alcohol, he musn't drink that!" Neji was about to drink the alcohol, "Neji, don't!" Tenten shouted at him, but, too late, he drank it all. Neji lost his grip on the glass and it slipped out o his hands. His eyes were drifting and he seems to be out of himself.

"Hey, Tenten! You look like a baka staring at Neji-kun!" Sakura shouted at her.  
"Shut up." Sasuke interrupted.  
"Hey, you zip your mouth, Sasuke!" Naruto clenched his ists. "Don't you ever dare say that to Sakura"  
"Wow, Naruto, I really appreciate that!" Sakura said putting her hands together to her chest.  
"Say that you are sorry Sasuke! Say it to Sakura-chan!" Rock Lee suddenly appeared before Sasuke's face.  
"Iie." Sasuke ignored them.  
"Silence out kids." Kakashi suddenly broke the heat up.  
"Kids!" Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Lee asked raging with fire.  
"Tomodachi-san, they hate it when they're called kids, though they are." Gai softly said to Kakashi.  
"Tomodachi-san!" Tenten's jaw dropped as she closed her eyes and shook her head. "Oh! Kami-sama! What is happening"  
"I never knew..."  
Tenten opened her eyes and what she saw surprised her, Neji's face was two inches away from hers and she could feel her face warm up. "N-Neji-kun..." she uttered nervously.  
"You look childish.." he smiled and laughed softly. Then his unemotional cold eyes looked straight at hers, piercing her innocence. As if he wanted something..something. His face went closer.. closer... his lips were a centimeter away from hers.. Then suddenly...

Blackness.

"Tenten!" a familiar voice called "Tenten"  
My eyes opened in full alert. I was lying down on the practice ground and Neji was staring down at me.  
"So all was just a dream.." I thought dreamily.  
"Don't look at me like that.." Neji muttered "I said, don't look at me like that!" he turned away and faced his back to me. "You look awfully cute."  
I didn't know what happened next. All I know is that a smile silently crept on my face.

owari

onegai minna-san..

R+R.. hehe..

**A Day of All Honesty and Sudden Change!  
**by: Mhavesheart


End file.
